Trouble Maker
by CarolLly
Summary: InuYasha Taisho, agente de la mafia más grande de Japón, Shimiyoshi-Kai. El problema comienza cuando el empieza a enredarse con la hija única de la cabeza de la familia. ¿El hilo rojo podría romperse? Un Rey, dos arfiles.
1. Chapter 1

TROUBLE MAKER

InuYasha Taisho, agente de la mafia más grande de Japón, Shimiyoshi-Kai. Su vida era peligrosa y llena de lujos, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, todo cambio cuando le es otorgada la misión accidentalmente de infiltrarse en la familia Higurashi. El problema comienza cuando el comienza a enredarse con la hija única de la cabeza de la familia. ¿El hilo rojo podría romperse? _Un Rey, dos arfiles._

Disclaimer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

-_pensamientos-: _Pensamientos de los personajes.

-: Cambios.

N/A: Notas de la autora.

* * *

**_Prefacio._**

_InuYasha Taisho. __Hijo menor de la familia Taisho y por generación parte de la más grande familia de la mafia. Respetado ante todos tanto por su procreador Inu-No-Taisho, como por sus propios logros con tan solo veinte años de edad. Ideal al matar, puntería perfecta no habían errores y jamás dudaba en tirar del gatillo. Dueño de unos apasionados ojos ámbar capaces de derretir a cualquier chica, poseedor de un exótico cabello plateado que caía rebeldemente sobre su espalda, nariz respingada, labios perfectos, piel clara y un cuerpo de ensueño. Sin duda toda un arma de doble filo._

_Higurashi Kagome. Hija única de los Higurashi y enemigos mortales de Shimiyoshi-Kai. Con tan solo quince años era toda una tentación; cabello azabache hasta la cintura y un flequillo rebelde cayendo sobre sus ojos chocolate adornados con unas tupidas y largas pestañas negra, labios cereza que tentaban a ser besados, una pequeña nariz respingada, un cuerpo de sirena con piel de porcelana suave y tersa. Cualidades que cautivaban a cualquiera._

_Todo iba de maravilla para InuYasha hasta que accidentalmente se involucra en la misión de su vida. _

_Matando a dos pájaros de un tiro._

* * *

_Capitulo 01. Trouble Maker. _

_**Japón, Tokio.**_

Miro el pequeño tatuaje en forma de sol que permanecía a lado de su hombro izquierdo. Cerró sus ojos ámbar permitiendo que el frio del agua recorriera su cuerpo y así relajando sus músculos después de un duro entrenamiento, su rutina matutina. Esta vez había logrado dar nueve disparos en dos segundos en un punto vital.

-Un record más para la lista. – sonrió con egocéntrica.

Una vez termino de bañarse se vistió con unos pantalones de vestir ajustados en color negro y una camisa blanca colocándosela con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, zapatos negros… un poco de formalidad iba bien. Desenredo su cabello plateado y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Ya le había avisado su padre que habría una reunión a medio día, ya era la hora.

Se dirigió hacia la cámara de reuniones. La mansión era grande pero su agilidad y rapidez eran mayores por lo que no se le hizo tarde en absoluto. Entro en la cámara sin tocar la puerta ya era una manía en el, la primera vez que hizo eso todos los que se encontraban en la cámara inmediatamente habían sacado sus armas apuntado con ellas hacia el después su padre tuvo que calmar las cosas… paso el tiempo y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a sus entradas, ya era común en el.

Sin molestarse en saludar se dirigió hasta su lugar en la mesa redonda, a lado de su padre.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a venir InuYasha…-hablo su hermano mayor mientras el albino se sentaba en la silla al lado de su progenitor. Cabello plateado poco mas largo que el del albino, ojos ámbar, nariz respingada, tez clara, veinte tres años, Sesshomaru.

-Ya sabes, el principal entra al último.- sonrió con altanería.

-Eres un… -fue interrumpido por Inu-no Taisho.

-Basta hijos, esto es algo importante.- hablo calmadamente obteniendo que ambos se quedaran en silencio y cambiaran su actitud por una seria. Volvió a hablar.- la razón por la que los eh llamado es por que, estamos planeando recuperar la Shikon-No Tama, para ello necesito que todos estemos de acuerdo en un plan. Ahora que ya lo saben, los escucho.- miro a todos los presentes que estaban en silencio.

-Algo fácil podría ser que alguien se infiltrara, padre. –Sesshomaru hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-Una idea digna de mi hijo.- se pavoneo Inu-No-Taisho.

-Eh, si, para algo tenia que servir.- interrumpió InuYasha sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.- ¿y quien seria el elegido? y enserio creen que los Higurashi ¿lo aceptarían fácilmente?

-Eso es lo interesante, querido hermano.- lo miro Sesshomaru.

-Todo depende de quien sea el infiltrado y que tan bien actué, supongo.- hablo Miroku un amigo de la familia, parte de ella. Ojos azules y profundos, cabello negro tomado en una pequeña coleta, piel clara. El desde pequeño había sido amigo de InuYasha por lo que eran casi como hermanos.

-Exacto.- hablo Sesshomaru.- el infiltrado tiene que ser rápido y actuar bien, creo que esas cualidades las podemos tener todos, bueno… casi todos…-suspiro mirando en dirección a su hermano menor.

-Que gracioso…-dijo cortante el ambarino.

-Vamos, InuYasha, él tiene razón.- hablo Kouga con desinterés. Ojos azul cielo, cabello azabache atado en una coleta alta, miel morena.

-Dame paciencia, por que si me das fuerza… ¡Lo acabo!-refunfuño el ambarino perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya… Myoga, ¿tienes alguna idea?- miro al aludido, su amigo de toda la vida. Un viejo pervertido pero sobretodo fiel.

-Mmm… Yo creo que tal vez podríamos inventar un falso rescate.- consiguió que todos pusieran su atención en el. Prosiguió.- Un blanco fácil, intentar atacarlo, y que alguien de los presentes sea el que "salve" a la victima.

-Parece ser mejor.- dijo Kouga.

-Eso suena bien.- comento Sesshomaru.- ahora bien, ¿Quién podría ser ese blanco fácil?

-Kagome Higurashi, por supuesto.- dijo Miroku cambiando su semblante a uno más calculador.- es la hija única de saíto Higurashi, si alguien salva a su hija, es seguro que el este completamente agradecido con el "héroe" de su hija.

-Perfecto.- Sonrió Sesshomaru.

-La idea es perfecta.- Sonrió Naraku fríamente.- ¿No lo crees, Bankotsu?

-Si es perfecta, faltaría poco para recuperar la Shikon-No Tama.- respondió el aludido.

-¿Y tú Jakotsu?- volvió a preguntar Naraku.

-Si también me parece bien, ¿Quién seria el héroe entonces?

-Yo creo que debería ser Miroku.- comento Sesshomaru.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?- pregunto Inu-no-Taisho.

-A mi me parece bien.-respondió InuYasha.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Miroku

-No, nadie.- agrego Naraku.

-Bien, entonces todo esta planeado para dentro de dos días. Gracias por asistir.- sonrió.

-Eh, si claro padre…-suspiro el ambarino levantándose de su asiento.- si eso era todo, entonces me retiro.-salió de la habitación.

-Myoga, por favor comunícales esto a los demás. Pueden retirarse caballeros. –Sonrió Inu-no Taisho mientras todos dejaban sus asientos y se retiraban del lugar.

* * *

Miro por la ventana observando el paisaje que aparecía frente a él, suspiro. Hoy no había pasado absolutamente nada interesante; su padre los había llamado a una reunión para una misión aburrida, no era que le gustara estar matando a cuanta persona se le ponga enfrente… solo quería algo de acción -_¿era mucho pedir?-._

Arto de hacer nada se dirigió hacia la cochera. Una vez dentro de esta sus ojos escudriñaron sobre todos los autos último modelo y se detuvieron sobre una reluciente motocicleta roja. Prefería mil veces esa motocicleta que andar en un auto de aquellos. Sus pupilas brillaron, se apresuró a subir y a salir del lugar.

El día era perfecto, nada de sol ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Se sonrió satisfecho.

Acelero sobrepasando el límite de la velocidad permitida sin embargo ¿Qué más daba? Él era InuYasha Taisho hacia y deshacía a su gusto, así que el excederse era exactamente una de sus grandes cualidades y con los reflejos que tenia el peligro estaba muy lejos de él.

No sabía a donde ir solo recorría las calles en la espera de poder encontrar algo interesante.

Su mente estaba ocupada pensando en nada, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Sin molestarse en detenerse con una mano saco el móvil de su pantalón y lo llevo a su oreja.

-¿Si?- contesto desinteresado.

-_Eres un mal amigo… fui a buscarte y ya ni siquiera estabas, te olvidas de tu querido amigo Miroku… -_escucho quejarse a su amigo del otro lado del teléfono_.- seguro te fuiste a algún bar y estas con alguna joven hermosa y ¡A mi me dejaste sin una!_

-Salí a dar un paseo… -su respuesta fue simple.

-_Supongo entonces que no tienes nada que hacer._ –El tono de su amigo cambio a uno mas cómplice.- _sabes, escuche de un nuevo bar, dicen que las barman son hermosas. Qué dices, ¿vamos?_

-_Típico de Miroku_…- Pensó.- _Al menos sabe bien como pasar el rato_.-sonrió.

-¿Dónde te veo?-pregunto el ambarino.

-_El bar se llama Hajime, esta entre Ginza y Teikoku, te veo ahí a las diez._

-Ok, ahí te veo.-sonrió colgando. Miro su reloj, solo faltaba media hora, tenia que ver que hacer mientras tanto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de ahí en una oficina con luz tenue pintada de un color rojo sangre se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros junto con su sirviente.

-Entonces ¿todo ya esta listo?...-susurro una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas.

-Si, todo esta perfecto. En poco tiempo regresara a mi.- sonrió de forma malévola.- y cuando por fin eso pase me encargare de acabar con todos…

-Me alegro de que por fin tú deseo este por cumplirse…-susurro la mujer esta vez de forma sensual mientras se colocaba a horcajadas frente al hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-…- sin responder al comentario se dejo llevar besando desenfrenadamente los labios de su acompañante recorriendo con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de su acompañante.

* * *

Una vez tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que encontraron en el bar ambos observaron el lugar en busca de la presa de la noche. Miroku fue el que primero encontró a una joven castaña y al instante se abalanzó a ella dejando solo a su amigo.

-Ya la encontré… amigo, suerte.-dijo este mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Suerte.-sonrió el ambarino y volvió a enfocarse en las chicas que bailaban hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven de cabello azabache. Sus ojos ámbar brillaron de lujuria al recorrerla de arriba abajo, estaba junto con otras chicas, tal vez sus amigas y bailaba sensualmente probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Su cuerpo era perfecto, como una sirena… no pudo evitar mirar sus senos redondeados, perfectos para sus manos, y esa pequeña cintura cubierta con la fina tela del vestido negro con lentejuelas que llevaba puesto.

-Ella...-se levanto a su asiento dirigiéndose a la pista. Bailar no era una cosa que le de diera bien pero el momento lo ameritaba, así que ¿Qué mas daba? Después de todo la recompensa estaba ahí.

Minutos después ya había comenzado a charlar con la joven y ahora la había invitado a tomar un trago cosa que la joven dudo y al final acepto. Ya sentados en una mesa prosiguieron la charla.

-Y ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el ambarino. Si iba acostarse con esa chica por lo menos debía saber su nombre.

-Kagome Higurashi…- respondió la joven con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

_-¿Kagome Higurashi?, la chica que Miroku menciono hoy_.- se sorprendió al tener en frente a la posible victima de Miroku sin embargo su rostro no reflejo esa sorpresa.

-y ¿Tu?- Escucho preguntar a la chica.

-_No le puedo decir que soy un Taisho, se alejara… Piensa otro apellido, Piensa…_-

-InuYasha Hiraga. Un gusto señorita Higurashi.-sonrió seductoramente obteniendo un ligero sonrojo de parte de su acompañante.

InuYasha's POV

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que en la entrada se escucharon dos disparos que alarmaron a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, incluso a Kagome que al escucharlos comenzó a temblar. Mierda, mi plan de la noche se había esfumado…

-¡Nadie puede salir! Y si no quieren que corra la sangre, dejen de gritar.- hablo un hombre de voz gruesa.

-Inu…Yasha…- escuche decir a Kagome en un susurro. Estaba completamente aterrada. Mire sus ojos y tome su mano apretándola haciéndola sentir protegida y fije mi vista hacia el hombre que había hablado. Aun no sabía que era lo que quería, hasta que llego a la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos y con una mirada que me repugno miro a Kagome…

* * *

N/A: Bueno yo otra vez con otra historia, xD se me da hacer historias a la vez.

Esta vez la historia será un poco mas pasadita de volumen, por ser el primer capitulo tal vez este un poco corto… a pesar de que me la pase por lo menos cuatro horas escribiendo el capitulo. Vaya que soy lenta…

En fin espero que les agrade, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago una historia de este tipo y me están gustando las ideas que llegan a mi cabeza espero que a ustedes también :3

Bueno espero sus comentarios.


	2. La Trampa

TROUBLE MAKER

InuYasha Taisho, agente de la mafia más grande de Japón, Shimiyoshi-Kai. Su vida era peligrosa y llena de lujos, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, todo cambio cuando le es otorgada la misión accidentalmente de infiltrarse en la familia Higurashi. El problema comienza cuando el comienza a enredarse con la hija única de la cabeza de la familia. ¿El hilo rojo podría romperse? _Un Rey, dos arfiles._

Disclaimer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

-_pensamientos-:_Pensamientos de los personajes.

Genero: Lemon.

-: Cambios.

N/A: Notas de la autora.

* * *

TROUBLE MAKER

**La Trampa**

InuYasha's POV

-Inu…Yasha…- escuche decir a Kagome en un susurro. Estaba completamente aterrada. Mire sus ojos y tome su mano apretándola haciéndola sentir protegida y fije mi vista hacia el hombre que había hablado. Aun no sabía que era lo que quería, hasta que llego a la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos y con una mirada que me repugno miro a Kagome…

-Pero mira que me encontré… -hablo. El tipo me desagradaba, la sonrisa repugnante que tenía me molestaba.

-No has encontrado nada. –hable retándolo con mis ojos.

-Niño estúpido. –respondió evidentemente molesto por el comentario que hice.

-No molestes viejo. - Sonreí con altanería haciendo que su molestia creciera e intentara propinarme un golpe directo a la cara. Lo detuve en el aire tomándolo con una mano.- si te vas de una vez, prometo dejarte libre. -la verdad es que no me sentía de ganas como para dejarlo ir así de sencillo, su presencia simplemente me irritaba.

-¿Quién te crees idiota? –Elevo la voz.- Te enseñare a respetar, ¡Kaijimbo, Bakusaiga! –llamo probablemente a dos de sus… lo que quiera que fuesen.

-¡Jefe! –hablaron los dos al unísono colocándose uno a cada lado de mi.

-Educaremos al niño, ya veremos si después de esta, aun queda tan mono… -recalco la última palabra y después rio con sarcasmo.- empiecen… -los dos se lanzaron contra mi intentado golpearme.

-Necesitas mas si se trata de mí… -sonreí con altanería noqueando al de la derecha con un golpe con el codo en la cabeza y después al de la izquierda le di un golpe en la boca del estomago con la rodilla. Tenia tiempo que no golpeaba a gente, era mas sencillo librarse de ellos con un revolver que repartir golpes a cada uno…

-Bastardo… -me miro y por un momento recordé a Kagome, parecía sorprendida aunque aun seguía asustada.- entonces tendrá que ser por las malas. –saco de su bolcillo una pistola y apunto a mi mientras se acercaba a Kagome y olía su perfume cerca de su cuello provocando un grito ahogado de Kagome quien me miro aterrorizada. –Huele delicioso… -pronuncio intentado lamer la suave piel de su cuello.

_Basta_

_-_Maldito ve a molestar a otro lado Imbécil. –Las palabras salieron de mis labios y cuando me di cuenta ya había disparado a un lado de su cabeza.- La próxima vez que dispare será en medio de los ojos, espero que entiendas tus circunstancias. –lo mire apuntando esta vez al sitio del que había hablado.

-Ehh… n-no hay que ser tan drásticos… -hablo, esta vez el miedo se palpaba en sus palabras. Sonreí girando mi revolver con mi dedo índice.

-¿Estas bien?-mire a Kagome.

-S-si… -hablo nerviosa.

-¡Idiota! –disparo hacia mi cabeza. Esquive la bala provocando que casi me rozara. Dispare a la mano con la que tomaba la pistola haciendo que la soltara por el dolor provocado. Kagome grito levantándose y colocándose a un lado de mí.

El lugar ya estaba hecho un completo caos, gente gritando de manera exagerada, otros iban directo a la salida, y unos cuantos permanecían aun mirando la escena mientras que cerca se escuchaba la sirena de unas patrullas. La policía había llegado tarde pero bueh… llegaron. Recordado nuevamente al viejo que había causado el alboroto tome la pistola que había caído en la mesa, solo para asegurarme de que no intentaría algo más, aunque sabiendo que los policías estaban por llegar seria algo absurdo y bastante idiota de su parte.

Mire a Kagome, permanecía en silencio sus ojos parecían idos… estaba físicamente pero su mente parecía en un lugar muy lejano. Sin saber porque su actitud me preocupo, era que tal vez en algún momento el viejo verde le había echo algo y ¿yo no me había dado cuenta de nada? _Idiota._

-Kagome… ¿te sientes bien? –la mire colocándome frente a ella. Sus ojos parecían ver atreves de mi, no como si me pudieran descifrar si no como si yo no estuviera ahí algo estaba mal.- Kagome… -repetí esta vez tomando su rostro entre mis manos logrando esta vez que su atención se fijara en mi.

-Inu…Yasha… - sus voz era entre cortada como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Me abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Era algo extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía mal por alguien… Ella se sentía tan cálida, inocente… desprotegida… Mis brazos se movieron abrazándola y pegándola contra mi pecho.

_Inconscientemente mi cuerpo reaccionaba hacia ella…_

* * *

El sol le dio directo a la cara ocasionando una gran molestia. Con pesadez abrió los ojos encontrándose con el blanco techo sobre de él. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe, Kagome, la pelea… después de ella los policías evacuaron el lugar y se llevaron a los tres asaltantes. Al principio por la herida de bala que el viejo llevaba las autoridades habían pensado que el que había provocado todo el incidente había sido InuYasha, al final Kagome termino aclarando todo y dijo que había sido en defensa a ella.

[FLASH BACK]

_-Gracias por todo lo de hoy, InuYasha…-decía la pelinegra._

_-No fue gran cosa, no hay de que… -respondió el ambarino restándole importancia a lo que la pelinegra solo sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de las lagrimas._

_-Bueno, llamare a un Taxi… -sonrió un poco sacando de su bolsa un celular y comenzó a marcar un numero._

_-Yo puedo llevarte, si quieres… -se ofreció el ambarino mirando los ojos chocolate de la joven._

_-No quiero ser más molestia, pero gracias. –respondió la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente._

_-No es una molestia. Vamos… -tomo su mano guiándola hacia la motocicleta roja que permanecía en el estacionamiento._

_La joven al ver la motocicleta retrocedió, no estaba acostumbrada ni familiarizada con ese tipo de transportes incluso podría decir que le daba algo de miedo ya antes había escucho bastantes historias de accidentes en motocicleta que no terminaban para nada bien._

_-Conduzco bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.- la miro el ambarino extendiéndole una mano._

_Sin saber si estaba bien o no el subirse a la motocicleta de un extraño al que no conocía en absoluto. Miro sus ojos, parecían de miel derretida… derrochaban seguridad, confianza, muy en el fondo gentileza y… ¿pasión? Se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento. _

_Se dejo llevar por el momento y subió a la motocicleta sentándose detrás de él._

_-Escucha, no tengo cascos, pero no iré tan rápido. –le dijo el ambarino._

_Asintió, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser no la inmuto._

_-Agárrate bien, Kagome… -la miro por el retrovisor._

_La de mirada chocolate asintió de nuevo y lo abrazo por la espalda fuertemente. El ambarino no se esperaba eso, pero si el mismo le había dicho que se agarrara bien, entonces ¿Qué esperaba que ella hiciera?_

_Arranco el motor dejando el lugar con algunas personas aun y recorrieron las calles solitarias siendo alumbradas por faroles._

_Después de haberle indicado el camino a su casa Kagome se sintió algo cansada, todo el alboroto de hace una hora la habían dejado agotada, sin darse cuenta se recostó apoyándose en la espalda del ambarino. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el movimiento de la motocicleta y la suave fragancia del ambarino, olía bastante bien… era varonil pero a la vez suave y algo dulce… embriagaba sus sentidos…_

_El recorrido transcurrió tranquilo aunque algo lento, sin embargo la verdad era que para la pelinegra había sido agradable todo el trayecto, a pesar de que había tenido unas ganas inmensas de dormir se abstuvo y prefirió disfrutar de aquel aroma varonil que desprendía el joven conductor._

_-Gracias por a verme traído, InuYasha…- sonrió la pelinegra dulcemente._

_Era extraña la sensación de despedida, después de haber estado con el y ahora despedirse causaba una extraña sensación en su vientre… En el tiempo que había estado con él había sentido calidez, protección… y ahora la sensación que tenia era de vació. Recordó el momento en el que él la había salvado de aquel tipo desagradable, el haberse arriesgado por una desconocida era algo que ella admiraba…_

_-No te preocupes.- respondió el ambarino mirando a un lado con un ligero sonrojo._

_-Gracias… -la pelinegra hizo una reverencia.- Ten cuidado por favor… -susurro suavemente._

_-Adiós.- el ambarino arranco el motor._

_-Adiós InuYasha… -susurro la pelinegra perdiendo de vista al ambarino entre la oscuridad._

[FIN FLASH BACK]

Cerró los ojos de nuevo perdiéndose en un mar de pensamientos, pensamientos que atacaban su mente en momentos como este…

_Las coincidencias no existen… solo lo inevitable… _

Miro a su alrededor como intentando comprobar que realmente estaba en su habitación. Si lo estaba, la noche anterior una vez había llegado fue directo a su cama extrañamente se sentía cansado. Era extraño puesto que normalmente en sus misiones hacia más actividad física o incluso en sus entrenamientos. Suspiro, tal vez lo que debía hacer era levantarse de una vez y hacer algo, si definitivamente esa era la mejor opción. Con algo de pereza aun se levanto de la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba y se estiro intentando así liberarse de toda la pesadez.

Fue al baño y habría la llave del agua, tal vez un baño le vendría bien con ese estado con el que se encontraba.

Se desnudo y dejo que el agua esta vez tibia resbalara por su cuerpo, recargo la frente contra la fría pared y suspiro, esta mañana se sentía tan extraño, sentía una inquietud muy rara… sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido que había pasado en la ducha dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran. Era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, es mas se podía decir que siquiera hacia, sin embargo esta vez se sentía de humor como para hacerlo.

Tiempo después salió de la ducha y se vistió con una camisa negra con rayas en blanco, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros… salió de la habitación y bajo al comedor su estomago ya lo necesitaba.

-Hijo, buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunto dulcemente su madre tomándolo por sorpresa, no la había visto.

-Madre… bien, gracias. –el ambarino sonrió.

-Me alegro hijo ¿quieres desayunar?

-Si madre. –respondió en seco.

-Ya te preparo algo hijo.- respondió su madre gentilmente.

Se sentó en uno de los lugares del comedor y espero así a que su madre le prepara el desayuno. Su vista vagabundeaba por todos los lugares

…_Kagome… _

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella.

-_Es absurdo… es absurdo pensar en alguien que apenas conoces hace una noche y que todavía aparte es la persona a la que tienes que engañar… o no… desde un principio el que haría el trabajo de héroe seria Miroku, las cosas cambian así. _

-Ya esta listo hijo, desayuna.- hablo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos_._

-…Gracias…-susurro comenzando a comer.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente… no hubo nada interesante que hacer por lo que fue aburrido. Cada vez se acercaba mas el momento en el que tendrían que simular el ataque, cada vez se acercaba mas el momento en el que otra vez la tendría que ver de nuevo… cada vez faltaba menos…

* * *

-Hija, ¿entonces no te hicieron nada?- pregunto el hombre.

-No, estoy bien todo fue gracias a un joven, si no hubiera sido por el… no sé que habría pasado. –respondió la joven de ojos chocolate

-¿Qué joven?- pregunto el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-InuYasha, el me protegió y de echo me trajo de regreso ayer. –respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-um… ya veo… sabes, Kagome, creo que estaría bien que tuvieras un guardaespaldas… alguien que te pueda cuidar cuando sales… -hablo el hombre calmadamente.- Eres mi única hija y créeme cuando te digo que me preocupas cuando sales, y creo que así podrías darme un respiro, así podría saber que estas bien, donde quiera que vayas. ¿Qué opinas?

-Papa… -susurro la joven. Nunca le había agradado la idea de que hubiera un grandulón que se encargara de seguirla a toda hora y lugar a donde fuera, sin embargo esta vez lo ameritaba, y sinceramente aun se encontraba algo asustada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

A pesar de que InuYasha había disparado a aquel hombre, nunca había llegado a sentir ningún miedo hacia él, si no todo lo contrario, aunque no iba a negar que por un momento el ambarino pareció cambiar de actitud a una mas calculadora y fría, fue en ese momento cuando se sintió… intimidada.

-Esta bien, Papa. –acepto la joven.

Tal vez, y con el tiempo podía lograrse sacar de encima a ese guardaespaldas, por el momento, mientras se le quitaba el susto de aquella noche, lo aceptaría.

-Entonces buscare a uno adecuado, hija.- sonrió el hombre dejando sola a la chica.

-Si, Papa…

* * *

-¿y entonces crearemos una compañía falsa de guardaespaldas?-pregunto Miroku.

-Si, así seria mas sencillo.- respondió Sesshomaru.- después del gran error de mi querido hermano InuYasha, el primer plan ya no será posible, por que es seguro que Higurashi ya no dejara salir sola a su hija… entonces lo que queda es crear una agencia de seguridad, es casi seguro que a estas alturas sea eso lo que este buscando. Algún guardaespaldas para proteger a su hija. –Explico.- es por eso que Kouga, será el que se acerque primero a los Higurashi para darnos influencias sobre ellos, después InuYasha, Miroku y los demás tendrán que ser de guardaespaldas. Es sencillo. Y yo seré el jefe…-sonrió Sesshomaru sabiendo que su hermano escuchaba sus palabras y que no le habían gustado en absoluto.

-Idiota…-respondió el ambarino.

-El plan comienza hoy.-hablo Sesshomaru ignorando al ambarino.

-Me parece bien.- respondió Inu-No Taisho.- espero que todos pongan de su cooperación…-dijo mirando a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la sala.

-Entonces la Agencia se llamara Hiroshima-Kai. ¿Entendido? –Dijo Sesshomaru.- ya eh preparado todo, Kouga, tu eres el primero en entrar en escena, da buenas influencias sobre la compañía, te encargaras de que nos elijan, después de él siguen todos los demás, solo prueben que seria eficientes… ¿Capisci?-sonrió.

-Perfecto.- hablo Miroku.

-Me da igual… - dijo InuYasha sin darle importancia.

-Bien.-hablo Kouga sonriendo y levantándose de su lugar.- entonces ya mismo me pongo a hacer eso.-salió del lugar.

-Esto realmente será interesante…-sonrió Sesshomaru.

-hmm…- emitió InuYasha.

La reunión termino y todos salieron de la cámara, solo era cuestión de esperar para que Kouga llegara con la noticia de que ya había logrado su cometido y que Higurashi iría a verlos…

Fue de regreso a su habitación, esperando que el tiempo transcurriera, no tenia idea si deseaba que pasara más rápido o mas lento, daba igual. Con tal de que pasara todo esto de una buena vez, mejor. Sin ser consiente de la hora que era miro al cielo, parecía casi las seis de la tarde… dentro de poco anochecería, apenas… y tal parecía que Kouga aun no se había comunicado con nadie, tal vez las cosas no serian así d…

-InuYasha.- entro a la habitación Sesshomaru sin llamar a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a reclamarle volvió a hablar.- Ya esta echo, prepárate en un rato iremos a Hiroshima-Kai para recibir a los Higurashi.- dicho esto ultimo salió por la puerta de donde había entrado.

Suspiro, que pesado podía llegar a ser su hermano, toma un saco por la formalidad y mirando al cielo por última vez salió de la habitación para reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Al llegar, el lugar pareció sorprenderlo, realmente parecía una agencia. Secretarias en escritorios pareciendo atender llamadas, pisos relucientes, vidrios transparentes, el lugar tenia un estilo de oficina moderno… la verdad era que esta vez Sesshomaru parecía haber querido hacer las cosas bien. El lugar no daba ni un poco de parecer una farsa, así que al parecer los planes irían de maravilla.

-Bien, todos compórtense, Miroku, InuYasha, prueben lo que saben hacer. Convenzan a los Higurashi… -dijo Sesshomaru.

-Claro.- sonrió el ambarino con esa sonrisa altanera que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Por supuesto.-hablo Miroku.

-Ahora…- dijo Sesshomaru.

Kouga entro al lugar acompañado de otro hombre de aparente edad mayor, aun lado de él estaba la liviana figura de una joven de ojos chocolate.

-Bienvenidos Hiroshima-Kai…-saludo Sesshomaru a los recién llegados.

La joven paseo la vista por el lugar mirando a las propuestas como su futuro guardaespaldas hasta que su mirada chocolate quedo atrapada en una ámbar, un sonrojó invadió sus mejillas.

_¡Estas Aquí, InuYasha…!_

* * *

N/A: Hola! Después de mucho tiempo xD bueno no tanto… por fin e regresado a actualizar, disculpen mi tardanza la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo como para subir conti… aparte de que el capitulo que había empezado no me gusto y lo he vuelto a escribir xD!

Justo en este momento son las 3:36 de la mañana, no les miento pero este capitulo lo eh empezado a escribir a las 11 de la noche y hasta apenas lo vengo acabando… la verdad es que ya muero de sueño y ya ando desvariando xD así que espero que el capitulo no tenga incoherencias, de verdad que lo espero!

Les quería comentar que este fic próximamente tendrá Lemon, la verdad es que ya estoy impaciente por esas escenas, es casi mi fuerte!, espero que no se note mucho pero tengo algo de problemas escribiendo las escenas de acción… no se me da bien… por eso les digo que lo recompensare con las Lemon! :3 Me he propuesto el pervertirlas! xD

Disculpen si el capitulo esta algo corto, prometo que para la próxima lo empezare a hacer mas temprano.

**Miss smiled: **Un saludo especial para ti! ^^, Espero que a pesar de la tardanza aun me sigas leyendo. Tal vez el capitulo de hoy no este tan interesante por que apenas se esta desarrollando todo… en fin con forme vaya avanzando la historia pasaran bastantes cosas :3 Saludos!

**Eli: **También te mando un saludo! E igual espero que a pesar del tiempo aun me sigan leyendo, prometo actualizar mas seguido, estoy planeando hacerlo cada dos semanas de hecho :P

¿Reviews?


End file.
